


Truth Or Dare

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Truth or Dare' and tequila should not mix. And if they do? Be afraid. Be very afraid. They could turn you gay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

“Truth or Dare?” Jared says to jump start the drinking.

“What?” Chris cocks an eyebrow at him. He knows the game. It's just that he was twelve the last time he played it.

“Truth or Dare. You know. The game.” He looks at Jen, Chris, Steve, Mike and Tom one at a time, waiting for a sign that apparently doesn’t exist. “I wanna, no, I NEED to get drunk tonight. I’ve been dumped and I’m miserable and my boys are s’posed to be makin’ sure I get trashed. So let’s do some shots and play a little game to make it fun.”

They’re at Mike’s house in Vancouver. Not in Dallas, where he’s from and refuses to return after Sandy’s left him for his own female agent, not in Richardson, where Jen’s from and for some reason doesn’t want to be for their break, and definitely not in LA where Steve would most likely be singing for no pay. The other guys are visiting for a couple weeks since none of them have anything to do for the next couple of months. They’re all buzzed, bored and restless. Well, Jared’s buzzed, restless and unhappy, which sucks big-time, by the way.

They start playing, Chris going first. The bastard makes Tom, who should’ve just picked ‘truth’ get up on top of Mike’s coffee table and strip down to his filled-out briefs. (What? Like guys don’t notice when someone’s packing?) After he’s done and climbing down he smirks back at Chris. When it gets to Jared’s turn he asks Jen the question. He eyes him for a second, correctly guessing how badly Jared wants to dare him, and picks ‘truth’. Of course, this is the time where Jared has the bright idea to ask his bisexual best friend about his sex life. Jared, too curious for his own good, has been wondering about it. Not about, you know, how to handle another guy’s dick or anything. Just about how it might be different. Kissing and whatnot. Not actual details. Well, maybe one because he really wants to know.

“Why on God’s green Earth are you even asking me about my sex life, Jay?” Jensen questions, disturbed, and a little aroused although he’d never admit it, by Jared’s interest.

“Gotta answer, Jen,” Mike reminds him gleefully. “You picked ‘truth’! Besides, you can tell us. Enquiring minds wanna know.”

“Are you planning on sleeping with a guy?” Suddenly Jensen’s eyes widen. “It’s not me, is it?” Jensen stares at Jared, forgetting all about the others as the disturbing thought runs through his mind.

“No! Jesus!” He chuckles at the thought. Imagining Jensen hiding his body, as he usually does, during the act. All he’d see would be white sheets and a small patch of skin. Of course that might be sexy in a way…Jared gulps, suddenly wishing he could take the question back now. “Look, Jen, it’s cool. You don’t need to answer-.”

“Hell, yes, he does!”  Chris declares. Jensen’s recent openness isn’t news to him, but he still doesn’t know who all he’s been with. “Unless he doesn’t wanna play by the rules.”

“He doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want. He can call a ‘pass’,” Tom says.

“‘Pass’? What the hell is that? It’s ‘Truth or Dare’ for a reason, people.” Steve, you would think, is the most sensitive of them all. Right now he’s just as curious. Jensen stares at Steve as if he’s seriously considering punching him. “Don’t look at me! I had nothing to do with what happened that night!”

“Steve, you didn’t!” Mike exclaims. All eyes turn questioningly at Steve.

“What? No! I didn’t. I just…Jen, help me out here. Tell these idiots it wasn’t me you slept with.”

“I’ve only slept with one guy,” Jensen states quietly, clearly embarrassed but still talking. “And it wasn’t Steve. It was a one-night-stand thing. The guy-not-Steve could really kiss. Kinda turned me on.”

“Oh.” It’s all Jared can think to say at the moment. His brain is trying to wrap itself around Jen, his Jen, kissing and rubbing himself against some random man.

“Steve took me to this club,” he continues with the confession, “in LA where there was an open mike night. Any singer or band could get up and play so this guy in a ripped t-shirt and eyeliner and leggings gets up on stage with his band. Didn’t know who he was at first, you know? I just liked the way they sounded. And then I recognized him.”

It’s the build-up that snares them, that makes them ask, “Well? So who was it?”

“Jared Leto.” He murmurs the name as if he’s afraid the tabloids will hear him. Quirking an eyebrow, he smiles sheepishly. Then becomes visibly alarmed when Jay imitates a fish out of water, his mouth gaping and closing repeatedly. He finishes with a warning. “But you can’t tell anyone. Ever.” He stares pointedly at Mike.

“Jordan Catalano? You slept with Jordan Catalano?! Holy shit!”

Jensen rolls his eyes and slaps a hand across Jared’s mouth. “Tell the world, why don’tcha?”

“I can’t believe this…You can’t be serious. You’re not, are you? The guy from ‘My So-Called Life’? I used to watch that show all the time. Dude, I wanted to be Jordan Catalano!”

“And I wanted to sleep with him,” Jen admits. Chris just grins.

“Wow…I think I’m speechless…” Mike looks Jensen over with appraising eyes. “So what was it like?”

Jensen blinks slowly, wondering if he somehow stepped into an alternate universe when he wasn’t paying attention. It’s one thing to tell them about having sex with another guy. Now they want details?

“What was it like?” he repeats, his voice higher-pitched than normal.

“Yeah, we wanna know. Boxers or briefs? ‘Cause I’m thinking he bare-balls it. Hey, did he have any tattoos or body piercings?”

“Did he have big nipples?” This time Jensen’s mouth gapes as he stares horrified at Jared’s question. Somehow he’s the only one at the table who’s surprised by this. “What? A guy can’t have a man-crush now and then?”

Another slow blink. “Wait, you have a crush on Jared Leto too?”

“Dude, he’s hot. And pretty. And hot. Who wouldn’t want him?” He says it easily, honestly. “Get back to details. Was he wearing the eyeliner while you were kissing him?”

Blue. Like a bright summer sky. That’s what Jensen remembers about his eyes. The kind of blue to get lost in. And yeah, he was wearing eyeliner. It was starting to fade but still there and it looked, well, hot. Leto was no cock-tease either. He put out. And Jensen still thinks about it even though it’s been several months.

“Oh my God…” Jensen flushes and face-plants into his palm. “Can we move onto someone else now? Please?” he begs, taking a quick, much-needed shot of Cuervo.

“You ever see him in ‘Alexander’?” Tom asks the group.

“That one scene where he’s walking through that room to the balcony where Colin Farrell is?” Mike replies. “And his robe floats out behind him? And his six-pack-.”

“Begs to be touched or licked or something…” Chris says, cutting Mike off. They all turn to him. “You really think I wouldn’t have noticed?” Chris is the equal-opportunity slut of the group so the question is obviously rhetorical. “And he looked pretty as hell in that movie.”

No one disagrees because there’s nothing to deny. Instead they all fill up their shot glasses with Cuervo and drink.

“Okay, seriously, though, details. Is he hung like a hamster or a horse?” Jared questions, getting back to the important matter at hand.

Jensen just blinks. No snappy come-back, no ‘screw yourself’ groan, no nothing. He just blinks at Jared. And Jared blinks back, waiting, dreading what Jensen might say about the Jared who-wasn’t-him who’s been in his ass. Or was he in Jared’s? Why is the idea of either making him harder than a softball?

“…Uh, average, I guess. It was good enough for me anyway. Now, my turn. Steve, ‘Truth or Dare’.” He watches Steve, hoping the other man will get the hint and keep the game going so the focus will be taken off of him.

“Dare,” Steve answers immediately, helpfully. He’s always up for a challenge.

Jensen grins devilishly. Steve inhales, suspicion narrowing his gaze. “I dare you…I dare you to kiss Mike for four minutes. But you can’t use your hands. Either of you. First one who does loses the dare.” He sits back and waits for it.

“Wait! That’s not fair. Why am I involved in someone else’s dare?” Mike complains. Not that Steve isn’t an attractive guy but…

“Because you’re both dicks in your own ways and payback is a bitch.”

Steve eyes Jensen a second, realizing he means it. “Come ‘ere, Mike,” he calls out, resigned to the dare.

Mike huffs as he gets up. He and Steve figure out logistics, then commence with the kissing. Turns out four minutes are a very long time when kissing someone with as much talent as Steve possesses. Mike didn’t know. How could he? And now that he does all he wants to do is sink his fingers into the blonde’s hair. He’s sitting next him, getting more and more aroused as Steve’s tongue sweeps his mouth and caresses his own tongue. He moans softly, caught up in it, wishing it would last longer right when Jensen calls time. When Steve pulls away he has a slightly dazed smile settling crookedly onto his lips.

“Are we still playing ‘Truth or Dare’?” Tom wonders aloud, finding himself inexplicably jealous of Steve.

“I don’t think so,” Chris murmurs, also jealous. He keeps looking at Steve, wanting to wipe that blush off Mike’s face, or punch his lights out, whichever works.

“Jen, that mighta been a little too much.” Jared sounds like the voice of wisdom. But he’s not. He only comments because his jeans are tight and he has to shift around in his seat on the sofa to gain extra room.

“Why? You wanna play too, Jay?” Jensen grins smugly.

He gets up only to sit in Jared’s lap. Before Jared can protest Jensen reminds him about the no-hands rule and leans in. Jared’s mouth falls open in surprise as Jensen begins kissing him. And this time it really isn’t fair. Jared is a tactile person. He needs to touch, to be touched. And it’s hard as hell not being able to grab Jensen and pull him closer. All he wants at this moment is to feel the older man everywhere at once. He groans into the kiss with abandon, forgetting as he tastes Jensen’s mouth that they aren’t alone, that this is a dare, that he has no idea what will happen after the four minutes are up. Only time doesn’t stop until another minute has passed. Suddenly he hears a forced cough. When Jensen pulls back his pupils are blown wider than he’s ever seen them and his lips are rosy and swollen.

“I win,” Jensen points out, getting up from Jared’s lap. No one mentions that he has a noticeable bulge where there didn’t used to be one.

“Whuh…” Jared has been bewitched. The fact that he feels a little dizzy doesn’t make him a girl. Does it?

“That was hot,” Mike tells them honestly. “Makes me wanna mack on someone.” Forgetting he'd already done so, he looks around. Steve pointedly turns to Chris. “Fine.” He’s not disappointed. At least not a lot. “Tommy Boy? Feel like making out with Lex Luthor? Just for prosperity’s sake?”

Tom shakes his head no, but he doesn't shy away when Mike scoots close enough to touch him. Suddenly he has an eager man-boy snuggling up against his chest and for a second he wonders if he should be doing this. Drinking, though, dulls the angel on his left shoulder. Instead Tom listens to the devil on his right who tells him to see what happens if he were to grab Mike's ass. He and the devil both grin when rewarded with a grind down into his lap.

"Fuck, Tommy! Who knew you had it in you?" Mike murmurs. Now it's them that are oblivious to the others in the room.

"I did," Tom responds, surprising himself with the honesty of the answer.

It seems he's not the only one. Chris and Steve are drowning each other in wet, sloppy kisses. In caressing hands and hair-pulling and lusty grunts. Chris has Steve on the floor underneath him, rubbing against his crotch like he can't get enough of a hard, panting blonde musician. The sounds Steve makes go to his head and, as if he isn't drunk enough already, is getting more and more light-headed by the second. When Steve suddenly whimpers his name he unexpectedly comes.

"Fuck!" he roars despite all intentions to keep quiet, then lays a soft, sweet kiss on Steve's lips.

"...Did you just...?" Steve's blue eyes widen and cloud over as he realizes what just happened.

"Yeah." Chris shivers. He should be apologetic. Anxious. He's not, though, and that scares him more than anything. Steve feels so damn good.

"Can I?...I need....."

Chris grins his trademark cowboy grin and palms him through his jeans, wanting to feel, not just see, the exact moment when Steve lets go. He squeezes roughly, staring, cataloguing every reaction. With Chris's manipulation it doesn't take long before the blonde tenses and keens. Chris feels the throb of his dick even through the denim and knows immediately that no other sexual experience has or will ever compare. Even the kinky public hand job he got from Dave Boreanaz when they first met doesn't count. What that means is something he'll figure out when his brain is functioning properly. For now he's content to lay next to him, murmur a sweet nothing or two into Steve's ear (which he will deny doing once he's sober), and listen to the others have their own fun.

Jared and Jensen are the worst pair. Jensen has Jared's dick out of his jeans and in his hand (and yes, it is proportionate to his size) and in true gay porn movie fashion has just inserted two fingers into his ass. Jared, when he comes, comes so hard his eyes roll upward as he slumps into the sofa and starts snoring.

Mike catches it all out of the corner of his eye. "Damn, Jenny," he exclaims after unfastening his mouth from Tom's neck. "You knocked him out cold!" Tom chuckles and turns his head back around. Rosie promised him a hickey and he's not getting up from the loveseat until he gets it.

"Maybe you should let Tommy Boy do the same to you," Jensen responds, proud of himself.

Of course the thought of Tom touching his bare ass cheeks, let alone putting something between them gets him so bothered Mike erupts, sucking so hard the blood rushes to the surface of Tom's skin. Feeling Mike climax, Tom wraps his arms around him and moans softly as he comes in his pants. He's pretty sure they all will be leaving Mike's house tomorrow with stains on their pants but he doesn't care. He's 99.99% sure none of the guys do.

Silence reigns for a few moments as everyone regroups. Then Jared lets out a particularly loud snore, interrupting everyone's afterglow. Jensen tries to hold it in but with one eyebrow quirk from Mike releases a laugh. Then Tom giggles. Then Chris and Steve laugh. Mike, not one to be left out of anything, grins devilishly.

"God, it smells like sex in here," he says sarcastically. Luckily they all know he doesn't really care. Tom slaps him upside the head. No one mentions that it's more gentle than usual. And if Steve happens to swirl a finger around Chris's belly button at the same time that Jensen lifts Jared's head to slide a pillow under it? That's not mentioned either. Because right now? Right now is about the drunken haze of dreams fulfilled. Reality can wait until tomorrow to crash down on them.


End file.
